Where Your Loyalties Lie
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Over coming her third year at Hogwarts, Sakura must face the pitch her and stand up for what she knows is right. After a list of magical events friendships become tested and things are not as straight forward as they had seemed. Bad Sum. Read, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
><em>_I do not own __**Harry Potter**__. That would be __**J.K. Rowling**__.  
><em>_The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

><p>"Look out you morons!"<p>

Out of know where shot one of the most popular girls in school, she had style and charm along with brains and brilliance. Her skirt fluttered in the wind as her skateboard took off down the sidewalk. The two first year boys jumped away from the sidewalk and watched in awe as she shot past, wavy pastel pink hair blowing back in the breeze.

Holding her old tattered brown Birkenstocks in her hand she jumped up atop the bench as the board kept going and hopped back down on it. Getting onto the trainstation grounds, she followed the sidewalk down to the parking lot and quickly found the black Chevy Silverado.

"Ah, look who has arrived! Our dearest Cherry Blossom Princess."

Jumping down from the tailgate of the truck was a male with long blonde hair that covered part of his eye.

"Oh shut up Deidara."

"Danna-Sempai!"

Deidara made the most impressive puppy dog face at his red haired friend, Sasori, and everybody sweat-dropped.

"Weirdo's…"

Smirking, she waved at the two who just joined the small group. A girl with beautiful royal blue hair walked up a single silver ball pierced through her lip, and a male with pumpkin orange hair and a multitude of piercings.

"Sakura, do you think I could borrow that skateboard for a moment?"

Raising a pink eyebrow, she crossed her arms and didn't move off the board.

"Why?"

Konan glared at Pein and he stepped back from her and moved over by Deidara and Sasori.

"I'd like to hit Pein over the head with it."

Sakura's eyes got wide and she shook her head madly.

"I just got it yesterday!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yea I mean it's not like you could fix it with-"

"I'm saying I shouldn't have to fix it. She could also get herself a baseball bat." she said, cutting off him and his sarcasum.

"OR A _**BEATER**_!"

Everyone looked to Deidara like he was crazy.

"And you just happen to have a beater on you?" Sakura asked.

Jumping off his truck bed, Deidara leaned in through the open window and pulled out a small beater. Fire blazed behind Konan as she snatched it from his hands and charged after Pein.

"What the hell Deidara?" Pein shouted, as he ran out of sight.

Deidara smirked slightly and sat down on the tailgate, then gestured for Sakura and Sasori to join him, however Sakura was too busy texting on her phone to know.

"It's almost ten, I wonder why they aren't here yet…"

Confused Deidara glanced at Sasori who only shrugged in return.

"Who?"

"Naruto, Ino, and Hinata, they're normally here before I am."

"Uzumaki gets to the school before _**you**_? That's a joke!" Deidara said, bursting out laughing.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat filled the group's ears and Sakura smirked. Deidara didn't take back his comment, but Sakura's more likely to be late than Naruto or any of them.

"It's time to go Sakura, we'll miss the train."

Looking at her group of friends Sakura looked back to the older guys she'd been talking too. Deidara smiled and hugged her.

"See you on the pitch."

Nodding Sakura kicked up her skateboard and slipped her shoes on before hurrying after the small group that had started walking away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're 3rd years!"<p>

Smirking at the over excited spikey-haired blonde Sakura shook her head.

"You said that last years when we were second years…"

"Sakura!" he whined, trying to make a baby face.

Rolling her eyes Sakura found an empty car seat and the group filled in after her.

"Naruto you act so childish sometimes!"

Sakura looked at her bleach blonde friend and held back her laugh.

"Oh yea, he's the _**only one**_ that acts childish."

Baby blue eyes narrowed and looked scrutinizingly at Sakura who remained unphased.

"You don't scare me Ino, you never could."

Naruto got to his feet and slid the door open, neither girls could see who he'd grabbed but they were female, that much they could figure out.

"So Hinata, when we get to school and classes start, would you maybe… well… perhaps… well like to study with me?"

He hugged her and then closed the door as she walked away, her stick straight dark purple hair swaying as she moved.

"So it's the Hygunna that you've been writing nonstop this summer?" Ino questioned, leaning forward.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pulled out a book from her backpack and completely ignored Ino's silly questions and her interrogation of Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) –<strong> Cover Photo – Created By _**Cylonka**_, title "**_Hogwarts Crest 1_**"

**(2) –**Information gathered from Naruto Wiki

**(3) –**Information gathered from Harry Potter Wiki


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
><em>_I do not own __**Harry Potter**__. That would be __**J.K. Rowling**__.  
><em>_The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as they sat in carriage that brought them straight up to the school entrance.<p>

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Huh?"

Looking across the carriage at her friend, he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"I'm fine, Kiba, don't worry about it."

He smiled and his gaze fell upon Naruto who was so desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Ino that it wasn't even funny anymore.

"So what's going on with those two?" Kiba asked, leaning towards Sakura.

"Ino's trying to figure out who he likes…"

Kiba let out a burst of laughter and had to wipe tears away from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"That's a good one, who could like Naruto?"

Suddenly feeling very defensive towards Naruto, Sakura slammed her book shut and put it away.

"I don't mean to be rude, Kiba, but one could ask you the same thing."

Everyone in the carriage fell silent and Sakura's cold dark emerald eyes stayed locked on Kiba's.

"Ok ok I'm sorry Naruto, I think you have a lovely personality and anyone who dates you will be with the sweetest guy ever!"

Ino sweat-dropped and shook her head. The carriage pulled to a stop and Sakura was already out of the door, her skateboard under her feet and her backpack and her robe over her shoulder.

"Something seem off about Sakura lately?" Naruto asked, looking to Ino for the answer.

"I haven't got a clue, but she'll be okay. Sakura's a pretty strong girl."

Kiba shrugged and looked around the crowded area for where the pinkette had disappeared off too.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Later Ino!" Naruto called as she raced off.

Naruto and Kiba entered the school and quickly hurried to the grand hall for supper, it literally took all day to get here.

"Say Naruto, do you know when tryouts are?" Kiba asked as they sat down with two other friends.

"I don't but Sasuke probably does," Naruto said, glancing over at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of his family that is currently attending the school. His dark onyx eyes looked up at Naruto and Kiba and his stoic face never changed expressions once.

"Where's Sakura?"

The red haired asked as he too took a seat at the long table.

"Couldn't tell ya, Gaara, we're looking for her too." Naruto said.

"What do you mean you're looking for her too? She road in with you on the train." Sasuke said, sipping from his goblet.

"Yea, but as soon as we'd gotten here she was gone."

Leaning forward Sasuke looked down the long table for his relatives Itachi and Obito. Two pairs of onyx eyes met with Sasuke's and the three of them got up and headed towards the doors.

"We'll see you in the commons!" Kiba called after them.

They began eating, talking about the summers that they'd had when out of nowhere a piece of paper hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"What the…?"

Turning around he found that Ino and Hinata were starring right at him.

"What?" he mouthed back.

Ino rolled her eyes and pointed at the paper.

_Where the hell are they going? Did something happen to Sakura?_

Naruto looked back and shrugged and took a sip from his own goblet before mouthing back that he didn't know anything. Ino wrinkled her nose and could see that she was starting to get really nervous about where her best friend was. Honestly it was normal for her

"So you like eating like a pig, Uzumaki?"

Drumstick in mouth Naruto turned around and found that Gaara's older brother was right in his face.

"I don't eat like a pig?"

A bit of food sprayed onto his face as Naruto spoke with a mouth full of sausage.

"You know Kankuro, I would have thought you to be smarter than to get all up in his face while he's eating." Gaara said, chuckling slightly.

"Whatever. I'm just lettin' you know that we're heading upstairs."

"Okay goodnight."

Kankuro left with a group of Ravenclaws and shortly after that others started heading out to their own house dorms.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled the ginger off of Sakura and Obito helped Sakura to sit up, blood covered her face.<p>

"You okay Sakura?" Obito asked, brushing some hair with dried blood from her face.

The girl growled at Sakura and Sasuke threw her away like she was yesterday's news, and you could tell that it was a total ego blow.

"You haven't heard the last of this Sakura. You will be mine."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he moved between all of them and her.

"Get out of here Karin, keep away from Sakura."

Karin hurried out of the room and Itachi turned around and looked to Obito who was still kneeling next to Sakura, keeping her in a sitting position.

"Obito, do you know where Rin is because we're going to need someone with medical skills." "I'm fine Itachi, let's just go."

Sasuke held her down and smirked his trademark smirk.

"Lier," he hissed in her ear, "You're hurt and you know it."

Sakura glared and crossed her arms, wincing slightly from the bruises and cuts that covered her body.

"Sakura we need our seeker, without you we'd never stand a chance."

Itachi smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

The door opened only slightly and a girl walked in with Obito, her shoulder length brown hair was held back by a white headband. Chocolate brown eyes got wide as she got closer and the girl knelt down before Sakura and gently touched her face.

"You weren't kidding when you said that she was bad."

"Thanks Rin, you're looking pretty good yourself."

She smirked and pulled out her wand and held it before Sakura's face, slowly the blood started to disappear.

"Why was Karin beating you up anyways?" Obito asked, sitting next to Sakura.

"Yea and why didn't you fight back?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

Itachi looked over at Rin who was holding something in her left hand, it looked like a broken piece of glace.

'_She couldn't fight back…'_ he thought, _'Karin must have thrown a potion at her that made her immobile. Sakura could easily take on Karin. She takes on Sasuke and Naruto all the time.'_

"There you go honey."

Rin got to her feet and she looked to Itachi who was eyeing her closed hand.

"Yes, we may need to have a talk with Karin." Rin whispered, so that only he would hear.

Obito joined the three and Sasuke took Sakura up to the dormitory. Classes start tomorrow and things were staring to look interesting for this year.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) –<strong> Cover Photo – Created By _**Cylonka**_, title "**_Hogwarts Crest 1_**"

**(2) –**Information gathered from Naruto Wiki

**(3) –**Information gathered from Harry Potter Wiki


End file.
